San Takano
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Porque el amor... todo lo logra... Incluso romper los miedos y la misma muerte.
1. Dulce Amanecer

Un intento de fanfic sobre Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. No pude evitarlo, la historia tal y como ha quedado se presta a tantas conjeturas….

Espero les guste, creo que la cronología inicial no concuerda con el original, pero la idea es la misma.

**Nota:** Para los que saben japonés… sean benevolentes, por favor… Soy una aficionada, el diccionario de google puede no ser tan preciso….

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce amanecer<strong>

_Aún recuerdo esa noche… de nieve…_

_El calor sofocante…_

_No por el momento, que ya de por sí fue realmente inten…_

_¡DESAGRADABLE! (¿iba a decir intenso…? ¡Qué demonios me pasa!)_

_Ufff… a quién engaño…_

_Efectivamente, la calidez de esa noche de nieve venía directamente de él… de este hombre que ahora duerme a mi costado…_

_Como ahora…_

Ritsu Onodera… ¿de Takano? Jajaja, no, esas cosas, esos nombres, se asumían en el matrimonio occidental. Tal vez en realidad, a lo europeo, debía ser Ritsu Takano, aunque sonaba horrible (¿Y por qué él debía hacer el papel de mujer? No respondan…).

O a lo oriental… tal vez simplemente debía hacerse llamar Takano Ritsu…

Mucho mejor…

Pero lo cierto era que el de y el apellido asumido eran casi como un sujeto tácito… Se sabía presente aunque no se veía…

Ya habían pasado tres años… Y todo seguía… casi… igual…

Los puestos en la editorial, sus fricciones en el trabajo… sus continuas amenazas de trasladarse al Departamento de Literatura…

Lo único que había cambiado era que ahora Takano-san se salía con la suya todos los días… desde la noche del día siguiente de aquel maravilloso día-noche…

¿Que cómo lo había conseguido?

Simple….

Empleando un poco de…

su hábil…

perversa…

y sobretodo…

romántica…

Mente…

_Estrategia 1: Junto con Ritsu, había robado las llaves de su apartamento… esa mañana en la que el joven Onodera no deseaba salir de su cama… para luego haber regresado con el agradecimiento infinito a todos los dioses por haberle permitido dejarla (aunque, claro, fue un agradecimiento más que nada del tipo mental…)._

_Estrategia 2: Llamó al día siguiente al casero para indicarle que su am…igo Ritsu había tenido que viajar de urgencia para radicar de por vida en Abudabí (dando otro nombre, por supuesto), indicando que el departamento estaba libre para ser rentado por alguien más… Prometió sacrificar su día para dejar todo en orden para el siguiente inquilino. Qué dulce… hasta se encargó de conseguir a los nuevos inquilinos (una pareja de venerables ancianos lo suficientemente adorables como para no ser desalojados por el inquilino anterior…)._

_Estrategia 3: Se ausentó a mediodía para trasladar las cosas de Ritsu a su departamento, aduciendo que debía visitar a un autor, y luego… Bueno, luego regresó al trabajo más fresco que una lechuga a seguir… gritándole… por inepto._

_Estrategia 4: A eso de las ocho de la noche, sugirió gentil e inocentemente (como buen jefe…) que, ya que estaban en fiestas, TODOS fueran a un karaoke… Hasta ahí todo bien, salvo que para el pobre Ritsu la noche estuvo muy… movida. Entre los cuatro lo hicieron casi terminarse toda la cerveza del bar… él solito, teniendo muy graves consecuencias… ("Takanos- saaaan… esa montura resalta tus ojosh…" "¿Me das un beshitooo?" "!Como vuelvas a tocarme te cortaré ambas manos por hentai!")_

_Estrategia 5: Dado que nadie deseaba hacerse responsable por un borracho tan… patético… que deseaba besar a su jefe cada cinco segundos… llamándolo Saga-senpai ("¿Es que este idiota no sabe que se llama Takano Masamune?") San-Takano-san se ofreció a llevarlo en su auto… ("Vamos, no es nada, no se preocupen por mí, vivimos en departamentos contiguos… Puedo pedir ayuda si se torna muy… violento…"), directamente a SU departamento (SU de… obviamente… ambos)._

_Estrategia… _o.O'

Bueno… no es necesario que mencionemos el punto número seis de su plan siniestro… Recordar la anterior ocasión en que el alcohol le jugó una muy bue, perdón, mala pasada al buen Ritsu…

Y fue así como, de la noche a la noche (recuerden que fue una noche de nieve cambiada por otra de fuego, perdón, de ternura….), lo que había empezado como un tierno e inocente amor adolescente (primer amor, le llamaban algunos ingenuos… Hatsukoi le decían los japoneses… cursis… esos que leían manga Shōjo) terminó como un casi intentando-fallando-siempre pierdo amor adulto. Para su dulce desgracia… (SU de… obviamente… ambos…)

Hasta que al fin despiertas – Onodera dio un brinco. Era obvio que, mientras él se estaba recreando con una vista matutina tan hermosa, Takano-san lo había estado observando a través de, por obra de algún dios juguetón o de un demonio demasiado benévolo, sus ojos cerrados. El mayor los abrió lentamente y le sonrió, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, derritiéndolo.

Debí suponerlo…

Y sin embargo te asusté… Lo siento – besó su frente – Prepararé el desayuno, hoy es sábado, no tenemos apuro, así es que me esmeraré.

Olvidas que tenemos que ir de todas formas… Esa mangaka de siempre…

Pues sí. Parece que tus métodos flexibles no funcionan con ella – lo despeinó y luego empezó a calzarse las pantuflas.

Lo lamento, no pude orientarla de forma adecuada y – logró sentarse, pero cuando iba a ponerse de pie le vino uno de sus clásicos dolores estomacales. Apretó su mano contra la zona adolorida y cerró los ojos con fuerza, cayendo nuevamente sentado en la cama.

¿Qué tienes… Ritsu, estás bien? – odiaba que usara su nombre, porque lo hacía flotar por las nubes. Takano-san rodeó la cama y se arrodilló frente a él, pálido y asustado.

Lo de siempre… No te preocupes, no es nada – golpeó ligeramente su mejilla.

Hoy no iremos a la oficina… Te llevaré al médico – iba a replicarle, pero entendiendo que sólo eso lo calmaría, asintió – Ven, te llevaré al baño para que te asees…

No, yo – pero igual lo tomó por la cintura. Ritsu notó que Takano temblaba, y no era por su cercanía. Conociendo la debilidad interna del mayor, Ritsu intentó tranquilizarlo –

Takano-san… Senpai – se detuvieron – Estoy bien, te lo juro…

Si lo estás… dime que me amas – con delicadeza, lo acorraló contra la puerta del baño. Ritsu bajó la mirada, nervioso – Si no me contestas es que, o te sientes muy mal… o que tu terquedad es inmensa…

Ya te dije que estoy bien…

Hum… entonces queda una única alternativa – sonrió divertido.

Idiota…

¿Quieres que lo compruebe por mí mismo…?

¡NO TE ATREVAS! Yo… – alzó la vista, muy sonrojado – ya que lo dije una vez… y ya que aclaramos hace tres meses el malentendido – sí, dos años y nueve meses de seguir en la luna… Sí que eran, ambos, muy orgullosos – Pues… Te… te… ¡teamo! – y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Takano-san, luego de parpadear confuso, tanto por sus palabras como por su reacción, sólo se limitó a reír, mientras su corazón y sus ojos irradiaban alegría.

¿Tienes algún antojo? – habló elevando la voz. Ritsu le contestó en el mismo volumen.

Ni que estuviera embarazado…

Ya quisiera yo… con todo lo que practicamos…

¡Idiota! – salió, con el semblante más fresco – Hum, una ensalada de frutas y un emparedado ligero estarán bien…

De acuerdo… Llamaré al médico, ¿podrías ir sacando las frutas que gustes? – se cruzaron, en su marcha hacia la cocina y la sala. Y en ese preciso momento, Takano-san capturó su mentón y lo besó, como sólo él sabía hacerlo – Supongo… que no te tomé por sorpresa esta vez…

Presumido – la cara contrariada de Ritsu se relajó cuando ya su amado estaba lejos, esbozando ambos una enorme sonrisa.


	2. La decisión de Takano

**La decisión de Takano**

¿El señor Onodera Ritsu? – ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron tras la enfermera, quien los guió hasta el consultorio. Abrió la puerta, un poco sorprendida al ver que no sólo el ojiverde la había seguido, sino también el apuesto joven que lo acompañaba. Luego de regalarles una sonrisa, caminó hacia la sala de espera.

Buenos días, señor Onodera – le tendió la mano, y al instante se percató de Takano – Oh, me va a disculpar, pero sólo familiares cercanos pueden quedarse – Takano, entendiendo que la apreciación del médico se debía a la diferencia de físicos, y que su _familiaridad_ no era vista como un tema de conversación por parte de Ritsu, sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y se volteó, con intenciones de irse.

Está bien, doctor. Es mi… novio – el médico abrió la boca y los ojos por completo, pero a Takano-san casi le da un infarto. Su Ritsu le estaba extendiendo la mano, invitándolo a entrar, pese a su sonrojo. No se hizo de rogar.

Lamento haber sido tan descortés, señor…

Takano… Takano Masamune…

Hum… su nombre me suena…

Si suele leer Mangas Shōjo – sugirió inocentemente y le dio un leve codazo a Ritsu, para que dirigiera su mirada hacia un área en particular.

¡Ah, yo no, mi hija, jajaja! – que no era otra que su estante, donde figuraban todos los mangas editados por Yoshiyuki Hatori, y los de ellos mismos. El pobre médico se puso rojo como un tomate y negó frenéticamente – Ejem… ¿en qué puedo ayudarles…?

Le explicaron todo, incluso aquellas cosas que Ritsu deseaba tanto olvidar o que al menos quedaran encerradas y sepultadas en _esas_ cuatro paredes de su departamento (y en sus recuerdos…). Notaba que Takano estaba divirtiéndose al verlo tan sonrojado, pero era inevitable: aún no se hacía del todo a la idea de estar con un hombre (¡y qué hombre…!).

oo-oo

Fue en definitiva un día muy productivo, pese a que casi ni comieron por estar saltando de un análisis a otro cada hora. Pero estar juntos hacía llevadero el suplicio, así es que ninguno se quejó, pese a las colas y a todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Ahí estaba Takano-san, apretando su mano, _como buen esposo…_ desde la toma de muestra de sangre hasta la bendita endoscopía… Ojalá en verdad lo hubiera sido… porque habría podido besarlo sin sentir vergüenza.

Calculo que los resultados estarán en dos días… El lunes por la tarde podrán venir a recogerlos… Independientemente de los resultados, sacarán una cita conmigo inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo? – asintieron – Ya he dejado encargado que les guarden un cupo… Ah, señor Onodera, ¿tendría la amabilidad de llevar este formulario a la ventanilla número cinco? Veo que el señor Takano-san tiene muy inflamado su ojo derecho y quiero revisarlo… Corre por mi cuenta.

Por supuesto. Gracias por todo – le dio la mano – Te espero afuera – cerró la puerta.

La inflamación la tengo desde hace diez años… no me molesta… ¿Qué ocurre, doctor? Puedo equivocarme, pero… creo que quiere decirme algo…

Así es. Tengo… un mal presentimiento… – sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua helada – Espero equivocarme…

¿Se refiere a…? – el asentimiento del doctor le nubló la mirada. Pero el hombre puso una mano en su hombro, para calmarlo.

Aún no lo podemos afirmar… El señor Onodera es muy joven, y terriblemente irresponsable, por lo que he oído, consigo mismo. Sus hábitos alimenticios deben ser modificados desde esta misma noche.

Me encargaré de eso…

Deberá regular también ciertas actividades… – se sonrojó.

Yo…

Por ahora no… pero más adelante sí… ¿Cree poder lograrlo…?

Será como cambiar una muestra de amor por otra… Sí podré – habló con determinación.

Perfecto. Independientemente de eso, quería sugerirle que en lugar de venir a recoger los análisis, autorice su envío a su correo electrónico… Yo me encargaré adicionalmente de enviarle las indicaciones más válidas y útiles para su caso particular… Pero, si no me equivoco, lo mejor será que él no sepa nada… Saberlo, en algunos casos, precipita las cosas…

Ya lo había pensado…

Tendrá que ser fuerte – apretó su mano.

Lo seré… por ambos… No suelo cometer el mismo error dos veces…

oo-oo

El lunes llegó… y se pasó casi con la misma velocidad. Aunque no le había dicho todo lo conversado con el médico, Ritsu había sido advertido por Takano-san acerca del envío electrónico de sus resultados. Y, aunque en la mañana estaba absolutamente pendiente, el retraso en la entrega del manga que tenía a cargo alejó por completo el tema de su salud de sus pensamientos.

Lo mejor es que te asegures de que está trabajando – intentaba por todos los medios seguir viéndose indolente y abusivo, pero no podía. Esos ojos verdes que amaba tanto eran como un imán y al mismo tiempo como un horror del cual debía huir, para no darle a conocer su angustia. Suspiró al agacharse para sacar un documento – Si vas ahora, puedes irle ayudando. Si hasta las once no han terminado, me esperas allá, iré a recogerte.

De acuerdo. Entonces me voy – como siempre, simuló tomar un objeto de su escritorio y acarició su mano, sonriéndole, de espaldas al resto. Pero esta vez añadió algo más, en un susurro – Te amo, idiota…

No digas esas cosas si quieres seguir pasando por un hombrecito…

Estúpido – se sonrojó por completo. Ya había volteado, pero él lo volvió a llamar.

Onodera…

Dime – no le contestó en ese momento. Era la hora del refrigerio y el resto estaba saliendo.

Llévate esto – le dio una bolsa de tela – He colocado las medicinas que nos dieron, tómalas luego de comerte el emparedado con el jugo de fresas, los compré en la mañana – afortunadamente los otros tres habían ya habían salido, porque habría sido altamente sospechoso que el jefe le diera su merienda precisamente al subordinado al que más _odiaba_ – Por favor, Ritsu – suplicó, y sus ojos marrones se nublaron – Cómetelo, ¿sí?

En la mañana me serviste un desayuno para cuatro personas, estoy lleno…

A mediodía debes comer de todas maneras, estás muy flaco – desvió la mirada hacia sus papeles.

¡Ah, sí que eres desesperante! Sabes que lo haré, tonto – le sonrió. Ya estaba cerca a la puerta, cuando la mirada húmeda de Takano-san y su significado real lo golpearon – Takano-san… ¿ya llegaron? – lo miró fijamente. Cuando él bajó la mirada, se acercó lentamente – Takano-san…

Aún no… Supongo que son dos días exactos, faltan aún treinta minutos…

Tú y tu manía con la puntualidad…

No es manía… Esta vez… – pero no pudo completar la frase. Onodera se conmovió.

Oye… quita esa cara, te vez feo – no le respondió – Prométeme algo – lo miró directamente a sus ojos marrones – Sea lo que sea… me lo dirás…

Yo

Takano-san… ¿crees que soy débil…? Ya sobreviví durante diez años a una enfermedad terrible…

¿Amarme es una enfermedad? – preguntó, con una inocencia que le provocó besarlo, pero se contuvo.

No te estaba amando, he ahí el punto – por increíble que pareciera, Takano-san se sonrojó. Sonrió con ternura – Pero… ahora que las cosas pueden cambiar… supongo que estaré al mando…

No quiero que cambien – hizo un amago de querer abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

Bueno… no en el sentido de mi salud… pero… ¿No te gustaría que intercambiáramos roles?

¿Eh? – se puso realmente nervioso. Estaba adorablemente indefenso.

Jajaja – simulando que recogía un papel, acercó su boca a su oído – Independientemente de cuál sea mi enfermedad… o aún si no existe… a partir de ahora seré yo quien te ame… De modo que, prepárate para mi regreso… Saga-senpai…

¡Ritsu! – exclamó, con el corazón completamente acelerado. Pero ya Onodera-kun se había ido.

oo-oo

Hasta mañana. Te prometo que Yoshikawa Chiharu tendrá listo mañana el storyboard.

Dios te escuche… Presiónala lo más que puedas, recuerda que tu empleo también depende de ella – Tori sonrió malignamente para sus adentros. Claro que iba a presionarl…_o_, muuuy a su estilo.

Lo haré. Nos vemos.

Estaba solo, con todos los muñequitos ahora enterrados bajo rumas y rumas de papeles y bocetos. Se acercaba el día número veinte, y como siempre aún no llegaban ni al cincuenta por ciento del trabajo. Pero aunque en otras ocasiones se habría desesperado hasta el punto de casi despedirlos a todos, ahora cumplir con el cronograma era lo que menos le interesaba.

Había jurado siempre que no involucraría los temas personales con los laborales. Pero el destino, Dios, ambos, o algún enemigo que lo amaba en silencio le había enviado una vez más a Ritsu. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo nuevamente, así el enemigo fuera algo no visible, lucharía hasta el final por protegerlo.

¿Onodera de nuevo, verdad? - Takafumi Yokozawa había entrado hacía cinco minutos, sin que él se diera cuenta. Sólo cuando le habló, retiró la vista de la pantalla de su computadora, un poco asombrado por su presencia.

Afortunadamente sí – no sonrió. Empezaba a detectar el peligro de una lucha verbal.

Allá tú – pero ésta no llegó. Aparentemente Yokozawa había entendido al fin – Por cierto, me llamó hace cinco minutos. Dice que no respondes el celular ni el anexo, así es que me pidió que te avisara que ya estaba en casa – Takano miró su pequeña pantalla: efectivamente, tenía como veinte llamadas perdidas, mas cinco mensajes de texto – Hum… si se han peleado, me alegraré infinitamente, pero como no debo hacerme ilusiones, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Que no te des cuenta de que tu amado tormento te llama es un signo de alerta…

Estaba esperando un correo muy importante, por eso perdí la noción de lo demás. Lo siento.

No te disculpes. Él estaba preocupado, pensando que quizás estarías pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido – los ojos marrones se nublaron – Masamune – lo miró – Es por él, ¿verdad? Tienes la misma mirada triste de esos diez años, sólo que esta vez es más como un ataque de pánico que como una profunda decepción… ¿Le ocurre algo malo? – era lo bueno de tenerlo como amigo… Lo conocía tan bien como Ritsu.

Estoy rezando porque no – bajó la mirada. El otro se conmovió.

Lo que sea… deben compartirlo. Ya una vez por tercos y por no hablar tiraron todo al tacho – Takano se asombró, ¿estaba dándole un consejo para que conservara a Ritsu? – No me mires así. Lo odio, pero odio más verte tris – el clásico sonidito que avisaba la llegada de un nuevo correo electrónico apenas podía compararse con la décima parte del volumen total de sus voces, pero lo hizo callar. Los ojos marrones se abrieron por completo y la piel de Takano palideció mortalmente – Creo que… es tu correo… Me voy.

No – suplicó – Quédate un momento conmigo, por favor…

oo-oo

Ya era la una. Ritsu había llamado otras veinte veces más, sin éxito. Sólo un breve_ "Estoy en una junta, amor, llegaré muy tarde. Descansa." _En forma de mensaje de texto.

La dulzura de ese mensaje le había confirmado a Ritsu que los resultados ya habían llegado, y que no eran alentadores. Podía imaginarse a un lloroso Takano-san tecleándolo, pensando la manera más correcta de contestarle sin levantar sospechas sobre su verdadero estado… Fallando desastrosamente, como siempre que intentaba no preocuparlo o mostrarle sus miedos. Y es que, cuando Takano-san estaba bien, contestaba sus llamadas incluso antes de que estas fueran siquiera imaginadas.

El leve clic de la puerta abriéndose le indicó que acababa de llegar. Se levantó, salió con rumbo a la sala y encendió la luz, asustándolo. Por un breve instante pudo apreciar el rostro empapado de Takano-san, pero como estaba lloviendo no pudo asegurar que fueran lágrimas o agua las gotas que lo cubrían. En un rápido movimiento, luego de sonreírle levemente, el hombre entró al baño y sacó una toalla, secándose el rostro.

Perdóname por demorar tanto. Yokozawa-san me dio tu mensaje al final del receso, pero, tuve que regresar a la sala de reunión… No pude salir…

¿Pudiste cumplir tus objetivos del día?

Sí… ¿y tú?

Mañana te daré mis revisiones para que me digas si acerté…

Ya estás a un paso de hacerlo por ti solo…

Gracias, pero prefiero que lo revises siempre… Lo importante es que nos fue bien… Ven, te ayudo – sus manos reemplazaron a las del mayor, secando su cabeza con mucha delicadeza. Ritsu se detuvo al cabo de dos minutos – Takano-san… me diste tu promesa…

Lo sé, pero no pude llegar más temprano y

Sabes de qué hablo… Mírame y habla con la verdad – sus dos manos tomaron con cuidado su rostro, dejando la toalla como un coqueto sombrero sobre su cabeza, pero los ojos marrones rehuyeron a los verdes – No soy tan débil como piensas…

Yo no pienso que seas débil…

Se nota…

Es sólo que… ¿Confías en mí? – lo miró por primera vez, sin poder frenar la formación de sus lágrimas. Ritsu palideció. Nunca lo había visto llorar, estando tan cerca. Se veía realmente desvalido y vulnerable. Se odió por ser el causante, aunque no fuera su intención.

Por supuesto que sí. eres el único pervertido con el que estaría bajo el mismo techo…

¿Y en la misma cama? – intentó aligerar el ambiente.

Eres un… Por supuesto que sí…

Entonces… no me preguntes…

Pero – lo besó. Con desesperación, ternura y urgencia. Eso confirmó los peores temores de Ritsu, y sin embargo, no se asustó. Cuando se separaron, el mayor inclinó su cabeza para chocar su frente con la suya – Dijiste que me dirías…

No te lo llegué a prometer… Estabas en tu fase de conquistador y yo estaba realmente turbado como para contestarte…

Eso es hacer trampa…

El tramposo comenzaste siéndolo tú. Te lo diré… cuando sea el momento… Te lo juro – lo abrazó. Y Ritsu notó cómo poco a poco su pijama se humedecía. Odiaba verlo así, porque imaginaba que durante esos diez años de separación su sufrimiento había sido inmenso, tan grande como el suyo, y él no había estado a su lado para consolarlo.

De acuerdo, tú ganas… Pero… creí haberte dicho que a partir de hoy todo sería diferente – los ojos llorosos del mayor se abrieron por completo al notar que ciertas partes de su anatomía estaban siendo… atendidas de manera deliciosa. Las sensaciones eran maravillosamente agradables y cegadoras. Se olvidó de llorar.

Rit… Rit

Saga-senpai… El que manda ahora soy yo…

Pe… pe – sus piernas empezaron a flaquear. No supo cómo, pero al cabo de dos segundos ya estaba más cómodo, boca arriba, con unos ojos verdes muy expresivos mirándolo desde la misma altura que los suyos. Si era un sueño deseaba no despertarse… pese a lo de la enfermedad y todo lo que su presencia significaba.

Deja de huir… Saga-senpai…– Masamune perdió por completo el aliento cuando el rostro de Ritsu fue en descenso.


	3. La ternura del alma

**La ternura del alma**

¡¿QUÉ? – toda la editorial se estremeció ante el grito de asombro de los tres editores, mientras Takano-san sentía empequeñecerse su enorme orgullo… y cuerpo, oculto tras montañas de bocetos. El nuevo Ritsu (mejorado, obviamente, incluso hasta decir basta, como había comprobado la noche anterior) acababa de soltarles la noticia a todos… La noticia de su romance. Aunque eso había querido hacer él mismo desde hacía mucho, no pudo evitar avergonzarse… Después de todo, ahora lo tildarían de gay… Y probablemente desearían alejarse de Esmeralda, para no ser medidos con la misma varilla.

Va… vaya – Kisa y Hatori sintieron un enorme alivio. Al menos no eran los únicos que tenían por pareja a un hombre. Y a juzgar por la mirada de Mino, quizás él tampoco. Aunque…

Oh, qué rabia… y pensar que yo intentaba conquistarte, Ricchan – los cuatro cayeron al piso.

Eh… jeje – recuperado de la impresión, se incorporó lentamente, mientras Takano apretaba los puños mirando directamente al nuevo admirador de su novio con ganas de asesinarlo – Gra… gracias, Mino-san…

En fin, esto es un alivio… Supongo que ahora podemos salir en parejas, ya te encontraremos a un chico tan guapo como Ricchan, Mino. Esperen a que le cuente a Yukina que no soy el único gay de Esmeralda – Takano se atoró con su café y Ritsu puso su mejor cara de espanto.

Supongo que ahora Yoshino se animará a salir del clóset, como se dice – Hatori habló con su seriedad de siempre, pese a su evidente sonrojo. Takano-san se preguntó internamente si Esmeralda sobreviviría a un ramillete tan compacto de… _hombrecitas_.

Bueno, ya que acabó la hora de las confesiones, a trabajar… Pero antes – llamó con la mano a alguien que estaba fuera de la oficina – a desayunar algo saludable – dos mozos entraron con sendos azafates llenos de emparedados, frutas y café con leche servido en unas señoras tazas de porcelana. Hatori, Kisa y Mino se le tiraron al piso, envueltos en un mar de llanto (Mino aun sonriendo y Tori con su expresión neutral y aburrida, pero llorando). Era obvio que llevaban varios días sin probar un desayuno, almuerzo y cena decentes.

No escarmientas, ¿verdad? – Ritsu sonrió divertido luego de hablarle con disimulo – Bueno, a trabajar, y luego saldremos a caminar a la hora de almuerzo, no vaya a ser que engordemos por culpa del jefe…

oo-oo

Acabé – casi se lanzó a su lado, en el sofá. Pero Ritsu ni siquiera lo miró. Parpadeó, perplejo – Eh… Onodera… ¿Ritsu…?

Vaya, al fin te acuerdas de que existo…

Pe

Ya deja de tratarme como si fuera de cristal, hasta pareciera que me estoy muriendo – por culpa de su enojo no pudo ver la expresión aterrada y altamente sospechosa de Masamune – No me voy a desarmar por lavar los platos de la cena…

Quizás no…

Jum. Hasta pareciera que no quieres estar junto a mí…

Por supuesto que no… deja de decir tonterías. Lo cierto es que… te tengo miedo…

¿Eh? – volteó a verlo. Su sonrojo definitivamente no podía ser fingido.

Es que… nunca pensé que tú…

¿Yo qué? – recordó. Se sonrojó levemente – ¿Lo hice tan mal? – se asustó.

Claro que no, todo lo contrario… Si lo hubiera sabido antes, hubieras sido el seme desde el inicio…

¡Takano-san! Perv – calló. Desvió la mirada, sonrojado – Yo… nunca podría serlo por completo…

Te puedo jurar que sí…

Bueno… gracias, supongo… Lo cierto es que prefiero que todo sea como antes…

¿Eh?

Te extraño – se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Hemos estado todo el día juntos en la editora – sonrió divertido.

Es igual… Te extraño mucho… Tus caricias, tu voz, tu… Tu forma de… amarme…

Takano-san entendió a la perfección la indirecta… por lo que le regaló un gran cúmulo de sensaciones y caricias, para que siempre lo tuviera presente…

oo-oo

Yokozawa-san, buenos días…

Buenos días, Onodera… Masamune – se saludaron fríamente. Ritsu, conociendo la natural fijación que tenía el hombre con él, decidió marcharse.

Con su permiso, voy a visitar a Motou-sensei. Te llamo cuando llegue, Takano-san – salió del elevador. Takano y Yokozawa se miraron.

Seguí tu consejo…

Difícil de sugerir, como supongo imaginas, considerando que no me dijiste de qué trata el asunto…

Da lo mismo…. Gracias.

¿Me dejas conjeturar? – el otro no le respondió – Están más unidos que nunca, así es que no puede ser una nueva infidelidad – empezó a protestar – De modo que es una enfermedad terminal, ¿cierto? – sus réplicas callaron de golpe – Te conozco, y es como si casi pudiera ver tu aura. Tú estás bien, muy bien, dejando de lado el hecho de que estás muriéndote de dolor… de miedo… Entonces… sólo me queda darte otro consejo… Sigue mi ejemplo.

¿Eh? – no le entendió.

Hasta hace tres años la persona más importante para mí estuvo muy enferma… Durante sus primeros años de enfermedad fue azotado por muchas medicinas, que sólo lo dañaban más… Pero a base de esfuerzo logré ayudarle a regresar… Y si recuerdas, no fue necesario sacar a Onodera de tu corazón… Conservarlo fue, en parte, tu mejor medicina…

Yoko

Masamune… revisa todo lo que te di en esa época, todos los libros, todas las medicinas… Siempre son necesarias – la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Él se tomó su tiempo para bajar – Pero no olvides… la medicina que en realidad te curó por completo…

oo-oo

Dormían abrazados, luego de una noche cargada de ternura...

Ternura, sí, no pecado, ni lujuria, ni ninguna de esas etiquetas con que se clasificaba al tipo de relación que ellos tenían…

Porque al final de cuentas, ¿quién podía ser Dios para juzgarlos con tanta severidad y supuesta autoridad? Ambos, tenían miedo, sí, al qué dirán, a perder a sus amistades y sus empleos, por ser… diferentes….

Pero muy en el fondo, el alma y el corazón gritaban que aún había una esperanza…

Quizás Dios no estaba del todo molesto con los hombres y mujeres que buscaban en seres iguales a ellos en lo físico lo que no encontraban en sus supuestos complementos de género.

Y si era así, entonces, era verdad también que le había enviado a su angelito más hermoso para ser felices juntos. Para siempre.

Ritsu… ¿estás despierto? – habló susurrando. El joven se acurrucó aún más contra su cuerpo desnudo. Hasta parecía haber crecido, o sería tal vez que ya no solía encogerse tanto cuando él lo acariciaba.

Es sábado… ¿no podemos quedarnos así todo el día…? – habló entre sueños.

Puede ser… ¿y si ponemos en práctica una de las novelas de Akikawa Yayoi…?

¿Lo dejamos para la noche…? Tengo mucho sueño… – Takano lo abrazó con fuerza. La medicina que recibía él de parte del médico, para Ritsu, era muy invasiva, aunque le habían asegurado que no haría que sus hermosos cabellos cayeran. El joven la tomaba religiosamente, confiando ciegamente en Takano. Y él se sentía malo e impotente al verlo sufrir así, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Déjalo descansar – para su asombro, Yokozawa-san entró a la habitación. Y tocó la frente de Ritsu con delicadeza – Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero es normal. Prepárale estas naranjas, le ayudarán a subir sus defensas – dejó en la mesita de noche una bolsa de papel, en la que de seguro encontraría las naranjas más apetitosas de todo Japón. Y se marchó con la misma velocidad en que había entrado.

Si Dios en verdad no estaba molesto con él, pensó Takano-san, le rogaba porque el dolor de ese hombre disminuyera. Porque, al igual que él había sufrido al pensar que Ritsu estaba con otro, u otra, entendía que su amigo debía estar sufriendo al verlo tan preocupado, diligente y amoroso con alguien diferente.

Lo que no sabía en realidad, era que el serio Yokozawa pedía algo parecido: que el hombre que amaba fuese feliz para siempre con el joven que le había curado por completo. Aquel al que odiaba tanto, únicamente por no ser él mismo…


	4. La promesa

**La promesa**

Yokozawa-san, buenos días.

Buenos días, Onodera… Siéntate, te serviré dentro de cinco minutos…

Gracias.

Yokozawa-san le sonrió, no con ironía ni con burla, sino con amabilidad, como siempre le sonreía desde hacía cinco meses. Específicamente, desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Takano-san, en donde, por milagro de sabía Dios quién, había caído hipnotizado por la _abrumadora_ personalidad de Mino-san (en cursiva expresiones irónicas… por si no se había notado anteriormente…).

Por ello, desde hacía cinco meses, Takano-san y Yokozawa-san se turnaban para cuidarlo. Ya la primera tanda de sesiones de tratamiento había concluido, y ello indicaba que Ritsu podía prescindir, por el momento, de esa medicina tan nociva. Pero como aún estaba muy débil, solían consentirlo de esa manera, los tres. Mino-senpai siempre lo había querido (aunque antes de una manera no tan limpia…), de modo que no estaba molesto por compartir a Yoko-san con el joven.

Masamune y Mino vendrán a la una de la tarde.

Lamento que Takano-san esté desatendiendo sus obligaciones…

Esta es la principal, y todos lo entendemos de esa manera – colocó ante él su desayuno – Cuando estés bien, Masamune regresará a su empleo de tiempo completo… Además, tampoco es que lo haya dejado de lado, ¿verdad? Sé que tú lo ayudas, como siempre – Ritsu bajó la mirada – Y las ventas han mejorado mucho gracias a tu sugerencia de ampliar el área de Esmeralda para traer a los mangakas a la oficina… Ahora ninguno de los autores se retrasa porque trabajan directamente con sus editores, y todo lo hacen para que tú no te preocupes más de la cuenta… Tori, como sabes, es el más beneficiado con esa nueva política… – sonrió divertido, pero él lanzó un suspiro.

Todo gira en torno a mí, ¿verdad? Esta enfermedad le ha complicado la vida a todos…

Sí, es una muy beneficiosa enfermedad, deberías agradecerle – lo miró, entre asustado y ofendido – Gracias a ella Masamune es ahora mucho más comprensivo con Onodera y con el resto, y Ritsu al fin ha podido explotar su sensualidad, ¿o me equivoco? – se puso completamente rojo, ¡¿cómo era posible que ese idiota le hubiera contado a su amigo sobre _eso_? – Jajaja, era una pequeña teoría que me planteé al ver lo tersa que está su piel, pero gracias por confirmármelo – Ritsu quería desaparecer – En fin… Lo de la oficina ya te lo dije, todo el cambio ha sido para bien… Hasta Isaka-san es más responsable… Y si debo hablar por mí, pues, si no hubiera sido por todo este maravilloso conflicto no habría conocido, como ahora conozco, a Mino… ¿Tienes verdaderos y válidos motivos para renegar de tu suerte…?

No – sonrió, vencido.

Me parece excelente, al fin me demuestras que no eres tan tonto… Ahora termínate ese chocolate si no quieres que – la puerta se abrió de golpe.

¡RITSU, A QUE NO ADIVINAS! – era Takano-san, un poco más delgado y ojeroso, pero igual de imponente y guapo. Al más joven se le aceleró el corazón, como siempre que lo tenía cerca – Uno de los mangas… de Motou-sensei… ¡VAN A CONVERTIRLO EN UNA NOVELA!

¿QUÉ? – gritaron ambos.

Pero… si ni siquiera lo han convertido en anime…

Eso es lo de menos, no es una regla general – Yokozawa estaba completamente sorprendido.

Así es, y además la pasarán por la cadena más importante – lo abrazó tiernamente – Y no sólo eso… Ritsu – lo separó con delicadeza – ¿Puedes encargarte de editar la novela en papel?

¿Cómo? – su emoción creció aún más.

En dos semanas enviará el borrador, bueno, tres quizás, ya sabes que a veces se retrasa. Ella te solicitó, y también todos en la editora queremos que seas tú quien lo edite, especialmente el Departamento de Literatura, ya que eres el más capacitado para hacerlo, por tu experiencia… Qué dices… ¿te arriesgas a perder unas cuantas noches conmigo…? – sonrieron.

Como que no te conviene, ¿no?

Hum… dije que tú las perderías… pero no que lo mismo pasara conmigo… Recuerda que tu sueño es muy pesado, especialmente cuando estás con mucho trabajo…

Eres un – lo silenció con un beso.

Me alegra… que llegaras... con bien – Mino se recargó en el umbral, sudando y jadeando como si hubiera corrido mucho – Salí… detrás de ti… para… asegurarme… que no… cometieras… una… locura…

Llegó bien, como puedes ver – Yokozawa llamó su atención. Ambos se sonrieron.

Bueno, en ese caso, es mejor irnos. Es obvio que estamos sobrando, Yoko-san.

De acuerdo – se quitó el delantal y se puso su saco – Nos vemos mañana – cerraron la puerta. Ninguno los escuchó.

oo-oo

Dos semanas después, el borrador llegó, y con él, se instauró un régimen de semi abstinencia para la pareja. Aunque, claro, el semi se debía a que el mayor siempre encontraba la manera de salirse con la suya, aunque se tratara de un simple beso.

¿Dónde estudiaste inglés? Esa frase es incorrecta – Takano-san borró y corrigió con inocencia fingida la palabra, bajo la malhumorada mirada de Ritsu – Perfecto, creo que deberías dejarme a mí terminar la edición y no entrometerte, me generas más conflictos…

Pero sólo quiero ayudarte…

Más ayuda el que no estorba…

Pero…

¿Por qué mejor no te ocupas de tus asuntos? – para qué lo sugirió. Era obvio que _él_ era el _asunto_ del que _más deseaba_ ocuparse. Y lo demostró haciendo a un lado su bufanda, para besar su cuello – Ta… Takano-san… tengo que entregar esto… ma… ma

¿Más?

Mañana, idiota – lo empujó, rojo como un tomate – Si te portas bien podemos seguir en un par de horas, pero déjame terminar – por respuesta, el otro se echó sobre sus piernas – Me alegra que me hayas es – su frase fue interrumpida por una nueva oleada de calor… venida directamente de los labios de Takano-san hasta su entrepierna – Ba… basta…

Lo lamento… pero no puedo detenerme…

Ta… Taka…

Sólo serán cinco minutitos, te lo juro…

Por… por fa

No seas así – continuó con la misma cálida pericia con lo que había comenzado. Pero, un pequeño gemido cargado de algo diferente al placer le llegó, asustándolo – Ritsu… ¿qué ocurre?

Me… me duele – el mayor se incorporó de golpe y lo obligó a mirarlo. El joven bajó la mirada, lloroso y avergonzado.

¿Desde cuándo, Ritsu…?

Yo…

Dime la verdad…

Desde que inicié el tratamiento – Takano apretó los puños con impotencia.

¿Por qué no me dijiste…? Me he comportado como un bast

Tú… me estás apoyando en todo… Si me pides ser tuyo… ¿crees que podría negarme...?

Ritsu… yo nunca he querido obligarte…

No me obligas… Yo… yo – alzó la vista y fijó sus ojos verdes en los marrones – Quiero demostrarte que te amo de esa manera…

Yo ya sé que me amas… Yo no quiero dañarte…

No lo haces… Déjame amarte de esa manera – suplicó. Se le terminó de romper el corazón.

Encontraremos otra, ¿sí? Una que nos haga sentir bien a ambos – no le mentía. No estaba molesto ni decepcionado. Su mirada una vez más era limpia, transparente, con un leve tono rosado, otorgado sin duda por su amor.

¿Me lo prometes? – asintió – Entonces… por el momento… ¿puedes besarme…? – eso no tenía que pedirlo.


	5. Promesas pendientes

**Promesas pendientes**

¡Terminé!

¿Ves? Te dije que lo harías antes del almuerzo – Takano acarició su cabeza, cubierta por el gorro de lana que le había tejido él mismo, con lana súper, archi, recontra suavecita y antialérgica. Lamentablemente la nueva tanda de medicinas habían empezado a afectar su hermosa cabellera. Y como no quería que Ritsu se sintiera mal, había decidido ocultarle de esa manera, amparado en el frío imperante, ese detalle, por el momento.

Supongo que debo empezar a creerte – se besaron.

Así es… Jamás le mentiría a la persona más importante de mi vida…

Pareces una novia demasiado empalagosa…

Me importa poco… Si pude deshacerme de mi adorado color cenizo, puedo cometer cualquier locura por ti – tomó uno de sus ahora castaños mechones. Otra de las medidas de seguridad: ahora que ambos tenían el mismo tono de cabello, podía justificar la presencia de uno o varios pelitos como provenientes de su rebelde cabellera.

Jum, ¿me vas a decir que fue un sacrificio? Bien que te ha favorecido el cambio, demasiado diría yo, con Isaka-san rondándote…

¿Mi Onodera está celoso? – rió divertido. El otro lo empujó levemente.

Ya quisieras… ¿Irás hoy a la oficina?

No hay necesidad. Recuerda que estoy de vacaciones, y Tori es un excelente reemplazo…

Dios te escuche… Takano-san – lo observó con detenimiento mientras el otro cocinaba.

Dime…

¿Tú crees… que ya podamos hacer el amor? – al mayor se le cayó estrepitosamente la sartén al suelo, en la que había estado friendo un par de huevos – ¡Takano-san, ¿te quemaste?

No, estoy bien – metió por completo las manos y la cabeza bajo el grifo de agua fría. De haber podido, se habría metido en un glaciar por completo – Tú… ¿cómo me dices eso en un momento como éste…?

Porque es lo que quiero – lo abrazo por la espalda – Ha pasado un año – aún apoyado en el lavadero, el mayor no pudo evitar que su vista se nublara – un año… en el que has cambiado casi por completo… Tu cabello, para ocultarme que poco a poco me voy quedando calvo – el otro cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando caer dos lágrimas rebeldes – Tus hábitos alimenticios, como desaparecer todos tus pomos de café… Tu perfume, que sé por Yoko-san no usas ni en la oficina, porque sabes que los olores fuertes me generan náuseas… Tu trabajo, por acompañarme todos los días… Y esa parte importante aunque no trascendental de nuestra relación… Yo… no quiero que sigas así...

No me molesta – un sollozo se le escapó. El joven lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Dijimos que encontraríamos otra manera… Pero tu manera no nos hace bien, ¿no crees? Nunca has comulgado con la abstinencia…

No quiero dañarte…

Puedo entonces… ¿dañarte yo a ti? – lo obligó a voltear. El rostro sufriente de Takano-san le dolió en el alma – ¿Recuerdas todas las veces en que intentaste violarme? – el mayor sonrió levemente – Pese a que te rechacé siempre, cuando iba a mi departamento me quedaba de pie o sentado durante una hora completa pensando en lo idiota que había sido…

Ritsu… Perdóname por esas ocasiones, yo

Me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti… principalmente porque nos quedamos con esa maravillosa primera experiencia en la piel – acarició su rostro – Saga-senpai… sé egoísta… Alguna vez, Usami-sensei me contó que su amor odiaba generarle inconvenientes, y sin quererlo le creaba más, ya que no podía dejar de darse cuenta de lo inmenso de su sufrimiento… Déjame amarte… por favor – se acurrucó en los brazos cada vez más delgados del mayor, que lo cobijaron con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una flor.

Cada vez eres menos hombrecito… ¿no que eso te aterraba?

Si es contigo… podría hasta cambiar por completo… No me sueltes… No me dejes ir como esa vez… No lo soportaría… – empezó a llorar. A sacar sus miedos.

oo-oo

¿Cinco mil más? Ritsu estará feliz – lo notaron todos. Pese a estar flaco, haber perdido por completo esa aura de prepotencia y su porte de galán de cine, Takano-san había regresado. Su sonrisa lo estaba gritando.

Por eso te llamé, para que le lleves la copia de la autorización… Y por fin te decidas a darle su premio… – los tres rieron, sonrojándolo – Masamune, de un tiempo a esta parte eres muy evidente…

Cállate… Me tengo que ir, sólo vine para dejarles los storyboards…

Takano-san, Yukina me dio esto para Ricchan – Kisa le alcanzó una novela de estreno de Usami Akihiko – Dice que ha vuelto a ser condecorado, y que logró sacarle una dedicatoria… Ya sabes que él logra que hasta las piedras ladren…

Yoshino me ha pedido que le digas que en el próximo número aparecerá el personaje que tiene su nombre… Y que está evaluando incluirte – sonrieron – _Takano-san y Ricchan no deben estar separados_, dijo muy campante… Me pregunto por qué no quiso incluirnos a ambos también – Tori se rascó la cabeza, sin entender, procurando no mover la evidente venda que revelaba que a Chiaki su sugerencia no le había sido muy grata que digamos.

Y Mino pronto se recuperará de su resfriado, yo cre ¡ACHÚ! – los cuatro se miraron con espanto, al comprender que el premio de Ritsu acababa de ser aplazado por motivos de salud.

oo-oo

Mino-san, gracias por la comida – Ritsu intentó acercarse al lavadero, pero el otro se lo impidió.

Si algo te pasa, pierdo mi empleo. Y la vida… Takano-san me mataría si le digo que lavaste los cubiertos con este frío – usaba una mascarilla.

Es demasiado extremista…

Y celoso. Cuando le conté que te ayudé a bañarte – él deseaba olvidar ese día – casi me quita lo que aún me otorga la categoría de hombre –rieron.

¿Cómo va su proceso gripal?

Digamos que bien, aunque – tocaron el timbre – Espera, yo contesto – se demoró cinco minutos y luego entró, sonriendo, para variar – Listo. Como te decía, él ya está mejor, es Yoko-san quien se encuentra aún enfermo, y por ello no quiere venir, podría traer el virus… Me parece que es lo mejor, los tres hemos acordado que es lo correcto.

Como que intercambiamos parejas...

Así parece… Aunque, lamento decirte que ya no te deseo – el otro sintió unas enormes ganas de echarlo de su departamento – Por cierto, tu padre es muy gracioso…

¿Mi padre?

Sí. lo vi en una ocasión, cuando le llevó algo a Isaka-san. Y en esa ocasión me preguntó por Takano-san. Según él le parecía que era un amigo de tu colegio – lo escuchaba atento – Y ahora, me preguntó por Saga Masamune… ¿Curioso, no? La vez que te emborrachaste lo llamaste de la misma manera…

Era su nombre cuando aún sus padres estaban casados… nosotros estudiamos en la misma escuela… Pero – palideció – Por… ¿por qué dijiste _ahora_?

Porque fue él quien tocó. Creo que ya se enteró de que ustedes dos son pareja… Me parece, que fue el inocente Yukina quien se lo dijo – se dejó caer en el sillón. La que se iba a armar.

oo-oo

No lograba concentrarse del todo, ya que pensar que Mino estaba cuidándolo le era intolerable, aunque ya el chico tuviese pareja. Pero como sobreviviente de la peste era la labor que le correspondía. Yukina-kun estaba sano también, pero su cercanía a Kisa, el casi moribundo, lo convertía en la peor opción. Deseaba que el inútil de Yokozawa se sanara por completo.

Voy – no era necesario avisar con el dueño en un semi coma por culpa de la fiebre, pero como se encontraba en un departamento que no era el suyo, en calidad de huésped, pensó que era lo correcto. Abrió la puerta y sonrió a la persona que estaba de pie tras el umbral. Un hombre de intensos ojos verdes y cabellos plateados – Buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de solicitarle al señor Saga Masamune que me de unos minutos de su tiempo? – los ojos marrones se abrieron por completo. Sólo las personas que lo conocían siendo niño sabían que ese era su nombre, por llamarlo de alguna manera, _correcto_.

¿A quién debo anunciar? – intentó averiguar antes de quién se trataba.

Al padre de Onodera Ritsu – los ojos marrones lo miraron con asombro. Se tomó cinco segundos en evaluar la situación. Finalmente, le sonrió.

Adelante por favor – cuando el hombre se sentó en el sillón, luego de calzarse las pantuflas, se sentó frente a él – Han habido unos pequeños cambios… Ahora me llamo Takano Masamune – el hombre abrió los ojos por completo.

Ya veo… debí suponer que se trataba de usted, después de todo, Yukina-kun lo describió muy bien – en su mente, Takano ideó el futuro asesinato del novio de Kisa – Me enteré, de la manera más casual, hace seis meses, que mi hijo no estaba asistiendo a Marukawa… Algo que no sabía, ni siquiera por boca de Isaka-san.

Señor

Déjeme terminar, por favor. Cuando lo fui a buscar a su departamento, para preguntarle la razón, me abrieron unos ancianos venerables, y me contaron que mi hijo había dejado el departamento… que se había ido a Abudabi – sonrió con ironía – Cuando salí de ese departamento, tuve un vislumbre de un hombre muy alto, de cabellos cenizos, que abrazaba a uno más pequeño y castaño, en el ascensor. Puedo reconocer a mi hijo a kilómetros de distancia… Y no fue la excepción – se tomó su tiempo – Averigüe el nombre de la casera, y ella me indicó que mi hijo sólo podía haberse relacionado con una persona en todo el edificio, una persona que trabajaba justamente en la misma editorial… Fue así que llegué a Takano Masamune… preguntándome si el nombre sería una simple coincidencia…

Sólo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj de pared. Takano bajó la mirada, dirigiéndola a sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Ritsu le habría contado a su padre sobre él, sabría ese hombre que fueron novios en el colegio, que se separaron y que el destino o Dios los volvió a juntar y que ahora luchaban juntos la misma guerra?

Saga Masamune… Quise conocerlo siempre – alzó la vista, interesado en la razón – Quería conocer al joven… que hizo a mi hijo tan feliz en tan corto tiempo, cuando niños – parpadeó, confuso – Es obvio, que no fue fácil aceptar lo que él había decidido… Pero como su padre, decidí apoyarlo en silencio…

¿Él le contó…?

No fue necesario. Lo descubrí por mí mismo, una noche en que fui a darle un beso de buenas noches y él mencionó su nombre en sueños…

Ya veo – se emocionó internamente.

¿Por qué se separaron?

Por – tan directo como el hijo – por un malentendido…

¿Puedo conocerlo? – el otro se sonrojó. Los puños del padre de Ritsu se cerraron con fuerza – Creo que prefiero ni siquiera imaginarlo…

Yo… no fui capaz de vencer mi vergüenza adolescente y mi inmadurez… A pesar de amarlo – lo miro a los ojos, sin titubear – no se lo dije, y él creyó que no era sincero con mis sentimientos…

Pero ahora sí lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Sí…

¿Me jura… que lo ama de verdad? – casi suplicó. Le contestó con los ojos nublados.

Se lo juro. Y no volveré a permitirme el dejarlo libre…

Por eso… ¿le está ayudando con su enfermedad? – los ojos marrones no pudieron contener por más tiempo sus lágrimas – Gracias – tomó sus manos. También lloraba – No sabe… cómo me asusté cuando Yukina-kun me contó sobre ello. Pero, con su inocencia a flor de piel, me dijo que si bien es cierto la enfermedad era muy grave, tenía un ángel a su lado… Un ángel, que no ha querido ni siquiera involucrarlo en el asunto…

El ángel es él… Yo soy sólo el que depende de su existencia – el padre de Ritsu no pudo contenerse más, se puso de pie, lo jaló levemente y lo abrazó como si fuera su propio hijo. Takano había olvidado ya lo maravillosa que era esa sensación. De modo que decidió abrirse por completo – Yo – un sollozo escapó de sus labios – yo… no voy a perder nuevamente a Ritsu… Así me lleve todo el tiempo que me reste de vida… no descansaré hasta recuperarlo por completo…

oo-oo

¡Takano-san, al fin! – Ritsu suspiró con alivio. Mino-san acababa de irse al supermercado, y aprovechó por ello su soledad para comunicarse con él – Dime, ¿mi padre estuvo por allá?

Buenas tardes, estoy muy bien, amor, extrañándote como loco – soltó una risita – Me encantaría que me dijeras eso cuando me llamas después de un día, Ritsu…

Eso para después… ¿Habló contigo, qué quería…?

Pedirme un nieto pronto…

¡Deja de jugar!

No juego… Nos ha dado su bendición, pero dice que de alguna manera deberemos asegurar un heredero para la editorial – no se lo podía creer.

¿No me mientes? – se sentía plenamente dichoso.

No, mi amor. Tienes un padre maravilloso, me alegra que ahora también sea el mío…

Mamá será más difícil de convencer…

Jum, emplearé mis artes de seducción para convencerla – rieron – Mi amor, ya quiero ir allá, quiero que Yokozawa se sane pronto, dile a Mino que lo convenza – habló empleando un tono infantil. Era claro que estaba muy feliz.

Se lo diré… Pero no hagas tonterías, ¿eh?

No. Ya quiero… encontrar la nueva manera – se sonrojaron – Ritsu… cuando regrese… haremos el amor, ¿sí? – sus corazones se agitaron.

Por supuesto que sí…


	6. Recompensas

**Recompensas**

¡Bienvenidos!

Mino-san aplaudió con ganas durante tres segundos y luego corrió a colgarse de su novio, llorando como una Magdalena mientras el otro lo besaba posesivamente. Takano-san, por su parte, sonrió nervioso y con algo de timidez a Ritsu, quien se acercaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Yoko-san, ¿se portó bien?

Si te refieres a si me ayudó, pues, lo intentó… De tanto pensar en ti y hacer un amago de almuerzo diario, me ha dejado la cocina inutilizable…

No exageres – abrazó a Ritsu – Al menos no te quejaste por el sabor…

De vez en cuando es bueno comer carbón, el organismo a veces lo necesita – los cuatro rieron – Bueno, nosotros nos vamos… Te traje sano y salvo a tu príncipe como te lo prometí, y ya que me cuidaste al mío, aparentemente tan bien, pues, entenderás que debo revisarlo para ver si no le falta nada…

Yo haré lo mismo – ambos se sonrojaron, mientras Yokozawa y Mino reían con disimulo.

Bien… ya nos comentaremos mutuamente si encontramos algún desperfecto… Cuídense mucho, nos vemos luego.

oo-oo

Silencio. Sentados el uno al lado del otro, estaban en completo silencio, mirando sin ver la televisión encendida. Sólo se podía oír, con un poquito de esfuerzo, los latidos de ambos corazones. Era obvio, que el momento había llegado… El maravilloso momento.

Mino dejó las verduras cortadas… ¿Quieres que prepare una sopa?

Me encantaría… Te ayudo – Ritsu se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Caminaron hacia la cocina.

Trabajaron en la cena sin hablarse, pero entendiéndose a la perfección, como siempre. De vez en cuando una mirada cómplice se colaba por entre los mechones marrones y una sonrisa tímida iluminaba ambos rostros. Era invierno, pero la cocina se sentía casi como un incendio, aunque ninguno lo comentara. Parecía que competían por ver quién se animaría a dar el siguiente paso, aunque esta vez, no fuera el deseo el motor de ese impulso. Sino el amor… Sólo el amor.

Deliciosa – sonrieron – Realmente yo no cocino tan bien como tú, y eso que he vivido solo casi toda mi juventud…

Ni que ahora fueras un anciano – se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y cuando iban a dirigirse hacia el lavadero, chocaron. Y supieron que había llegado el momento, cuando ambos se sostuvieron mutuamente para no dejar caer los servicios.

Cre… creo que ya es tarde, Ritsu…

Sí… ¿te… te parece si dejamos esto para mañana?

Aja – colocaron sus platos sobre la mesa y, sin mirarse, casi como la primera vez, se tomaron de las manos. Y caminaron hacia su dormitorio…

oo-oo

Despojados de sus medias, se sentaron frente a frente, sobre la cama, con las rodillas apoyadas como soporte de sus cuerpos. Un precioso tono rosado iluminaba ambos rostros, haciéndolos ver, pese a la edad, como los dos adolescentes inexpertos de hacia tantos años atrás. Lentamente, empezaron a desabrochar la camisa del otro. Quizás era porque estaban enamorados y por ende conectados en todos los aspectos, o quizás era una simple coincidencia, pero por alguna razón, ambos llevaban la misma cantidad y tipo de ropa cubriendo sus cuerpos. El afrodisiaco perfecto…

Cuando los botones estuvieron libres, se observaron, como siempre, en silencio. Hacía mucho que para Ritsu la mirada de Takano se había convertido en un estimulante y no en un castigo. La sostuvo con dulzura hasta que ambas miradas se regalaron la delicia de observar el cuerpo que tenían al frente. Ahora se parecían mucho, porque Takano había perdido un poco de musculatura, y Ritsu, por el contrario, la había ganado, milagrosamente. Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo, sin hacer caso a nada más que a ese impulso, Ritsu dirigió sus ojos verdes a sus labios y se acercó lentamente. Takano-san, sorprendido, no los abrió, ganándose un pequeño dejavú.

Saga-senpai… cuando nos besemos… abre tu boca…

¿Eh?

Quiero besarte con mi lengua…

Aprendes rápido – le sonrió.

Tengo al mejor maestro…

Siempre, siempre, desde el inicio, su amor había sido tan intenso, que las cosas habían ocurrido a una velocidad tan rápida que, pese a disfrutarlo, no había permitido que se conocieran lo suficiente. Ahora, el beso le estaba permitiendo a cada uno descubrir muchas cosas, que quedarían entre ellos únicamente.

Era como acariciar la seda más delicada con los labios, como aplicar mucho chocolate sobre ellos para que el otro recuperara la energía al saborearlos. Ni siquiera respirar, como en otras ocasiones, era importante. El beso había iniciado hacía diez minutos, sin exagerar, y aún seguía vivo, más vivo que ellos mismos y sus corazones desbocados.

Takano-san sentía que en ese momento podía mandar la editorial al infinito y quedarse en esa cama de por vida, mientras Ritsu deseaba que ni siquiera le mencionaran las palabras trabajo o salud. Era tan delicioso, ¿cómo fue que nunca se habían besado de esa manera, si era tan sencillo? Casi simplemente dedicarse a juntar los labios y todo lo demás, y moverlos casi por voluntad propia.

Ritsu – después de todo debían respirar para continuar. Se sentían como si hubieran recorrido todo Japón a cien kilómetros por hora – te amo…

Yo también… idiota – se sonrieron. Estaban tan agitados que sus palabras casi habían sido gemidos.

Debería castigarte por insultarme – sus manos caminaron lentamente hasta su cinturón.

Y yo por venganza – lo imitó. Se sentaron, frente a frente, y se ayudaron a quitarse los pantalones. La vista mejoraba a cada momento, y aunque el mayor sintió el impulso de lanzarse sobre él y el menor la enorme necesidad de ser recorrido por completo, no se movieron.

Hace frío, ¿verdad? – si hubieran tenido un vaso con agua se habría evaporado en menos de dos segundos, pero la indirecta era obvia.

Mucho…

Mejor nos tapamos…

De acuerdo…

Bajo la sábana, el beso fue retomado, y adornado con caricias. Echados el uno al lado del otro, primero fueron las cabelleras las atendidas. Takano-san siempre había transmitido a Ritsu su amor de esa manera, en público, y ahora Ritsu, en la intimidad, le estaba devolviendo el favor, con creces.

Poco a poco, las manos de Ritsu fueron descendiendo, recorriendo, deslizándose por el pecho desnudo del mayor. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, de modo que el joven deseaba grabarse en las palmas y las yemas de los dedos todas y cada una de las células que estaba acariciando.

Takano estaba al borde de su capacidad de autocontrol. Siempre había tomado a Ritsu como un delicioso y único capricho fácil de doblegar. Pero ahora se sentía sin lugar a dudas demasiado vulnerable, y eso no era justo, según él. Porque las sensaciones que el joven Onodera le estaba haciendo sentir lo tenían bloqueado, hasta el punto de que no pudo hacer nada cuando una mano traviesa se coló por su última prenda.

Ritsu… tú…

Hasta ahora vamos muy bien – sin dejarle oportunidad de reaccionar, fue descendiendo, paseando sus labios por el resto de su cuerpo.

Pe… per

Sé que no quieres dañarme… de modo que… – un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Takano-san cuando la boca de Ritsu capturó su parte más sensible. Bajo la sábana, sus manos se aferraron a la cama como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Rit… Rit…

La habitación se llenó de _Ritsus _y de la primera letra del abecedario, pronunciados en millones de tonos diferentes. Takano-san ya llevaba muriendo y reviviendo como cien veces en esa hora maravillosa, mientras Ritsu dejaba en claro que de vez en cuando explotar al seme que llevaba dentro iba a ser una deliciosa experiencia.

Ritsu… por favor…

¿Por favor – lo besó, compartiéndole su propio sabor – qué? Sigo con esto, me detengo o… ¿quieres algo más…?

Hazlo ya… por favor… Por favor, Ritsu – el más joven observó el rostro desencajado de Takano y lo invadió una profunda ternura. Volvió a besarlo, mientras con delicadeza lo acomodaba apropiadamente.

Quizás… no sea lo que esperas… Creo que es una parte de mí que no ha crecido lo suficiente…

Sólo hazlo…

Takano decidió que desde ese día se portaría bien, para poder ir al cielo con Ritsu. Porque el joven era un ángel, un ángel que con firme ternura acababa de abrazarlo, fusionándose con él, con la intención de acostumbrarlo. No era la primera vez para ninguno, obviamente, pero era la primera vez que en esa cama ganaba el amor y no el simple sexo.

Parecían ni moverse, y sin embargo ambos estaban en medio de un éxtasis que habrían suplicado mantener para toda la vida. Ritsu siempre lloraba cuando él le hacía el amor, pero esta vez era Takano quien lloraba, de emoción, de miedo. Miedo no a que lo partieran por la mitad, porque si bien es cierto era lo esperado, Ritsu lo estaba tratando como si en verdad fuera una doncella.

Su miedo era que esa maravillosa noche terminara transformada en su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Por eso, lo abrazó con fuerza, estremeciéndose, fallando una vez más en su intento por no asustarlo cuando su depresión de diez años regresaba de golpe.

Te amo – igual que en aquella ocasión, la voz de Takano-san sonó casi imperceptiblemente. Pero esta vez…

Te amo también, Saga-senpai… Y juro no dejarte…

Después de esa noche… se dijo Takano-san… dejaría que Ritsu fuera el seme…

Sin embargo, al igual que en las novelas y los mangas Shōjo, la felicidad también llega a su final.

Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca, pese a que faltaban dos meses. Ambos, sin embargo, decidieron comprar los adornos para su departamento.

Al llegar, un beso intenso intentó sellar con broche de oro el maravilloso día compartido. Pero en su parte más intensa, lo que ocasionó fue mucho sufrimiento.

Para cuando Yoko-san, Mino-san, Tori, Kisa, Yukina y Chiaki aparecieron en la clínica, ya los hermosos ojos marrones se habían teñido de dolor.

_¿A dónde te fuiste, Ritsu?_

_Vuelve…_

_Por favor…_

_Vuelve…_


	7. La Ley del Alma de Takano

**La Ley del Alma de Takano**

Gracias por la comida – tres voces, dos masculinas y otra femenina, se dejaron escuchar en la cocina. La mesa para cuatro estaba repleta de un sinfín de manjares, y fue el varón más joven el primero en atacar la bandeja más cercana.

Deberíamos esperar…

No, Ritsuko, no, no no… Papá cocinó esto con tanto esmero, no podemos despreciarlo – se metió por completo una enorme bola de arroz en la boca. La joven lo miró con reprobación.

Eres un cerdo, Tamashi…

No peleen… Yo esperaré, ustedes coman… Luego puedo calentarlo – Takano Masamune sonrió con dulzura a sus dos hijos.

Atrás quedaban el adolescente espigado y el joven malhumorado de sus tiempos mozos. Los años transcurridos le habían hecho mejorar notablemente en lo físico: las patillas cenizas que no se decidían aún en volverse totalmente blancas, y las pequeñas arruguitas en los bordes de sus ojos combinaban a la perfección con su ahora casi completamente negra cabellera. Los anteojos de siempre completaban el cuadro de perfección. Era verdaderamente un hombre muy guapo.

Tamashi, quien parecía haberle heredado todo a excepción de los ojos marrones, ya que los tenía verdes, fijó sus ojos en él. Luego de la sonrisa regalada, había quedado sumergido en un silencio demasiado pesado para los dos jovencitos de dieciséis años. Le dio un sutil codazo a su hermana, y ella lo miró, dispuesta a darle un coscorrón, pero al observar hacia dónde miraba, entendió. Era uno de los momentos de melancolía de _Tama-chichi_… El momento de recordar.

¿Fue un día como hoy, verdad, papá?

¿Eh? – miró hacia la poseedora de esa voz de seda. Acarició su mejilla derecha – Sí, princesa.

Me habría gustado estar allí para apoyarte…

Sin duda todo habría sido más fácil y menos doloroso, hijo. Pero todo ocurre por algo – el teléfono timbró dos veces y quedó en silencio – Llegó a la estación, al fin. ¿Vienen conmigo?

Sí, papá – ambos corrieron hacia su habitación. Él, con lentitud, caminó hacia la puerta y descolgó su abrigo del perchero. Se lo puso, y luego, con delicadeza, tomó otro de color marrón, más pequeño, acariciándolo. Los jovencitos regresaron en ese momento y sonrientes, marcharon hacia la estación del metro.

oo-oo

Cuánta gente… ¿dónde estará?

Le encantan los dulces, es probable que en la cafetería…

Tamashi tiene razón, ¿por qué no van allá? Los esperaré cerca de la boletería – luego de darle un beso en cada mejilla, se fueron corriendo. Los siguió con la mirada – Primero dos años… y ahora seis meses… Creo que quieres matarme de – unas manos delicadas y blancas taparon sus ojos, unas manos que eran, claramente, de mujer. Sonrió divertido – Debí suponer que ocurriría algo como esto, Aikawa-chan…

Mi amado Takano-san… Seis meses lejos el uno del otro – la editora del famoso Usami Akihiko lo soltó, permitiéndole voltear. Estaba realmente hermosa, enfundada en un traje ejecutivo que combinaba muy bien con su color de labios. Un anillo de oro brillaba en su mano izquierda, igual al de Takano, al menos a simple vista – No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado…

Igual yo… Tuve que soportar a esos dos en soledad y lidiar con mis autores… Espero sinceramente que no vuelvas a irte… Extrañan mucho a su madre.

Dependerá de Usagi-san y sus nada convencionales métodos – se acercó a él, luego de lanzar una mirada sutil hacia la derecha – Métodos que… podría enseñarte para que hagas que tus autores y… colaboradores, cumplan con los plazos establecidos – redujo aún más la distancia, hasta que

¡ESO SOBRE MI CADÁVER! – un relámpago de color castaño separó a la mujer del hombre, hecho una verdadera furia – El día que le enseñes a Takano-san alguna de esas tretas yo te mato…

Ay, Ricchan… Siempre malgeniado… Parece que olvidas que me debes la vida…

Dos litros de sangre no cubren ni el cero punto cero, cero, cero, cero, cero, cero, cero, cero, uno por ciento del valor de este idiota – el _idiota_ sonrió complacido. Los seis meses de separación valían este momento de celos – De modo que anda con tu autor pervertido y su conejito, y déjanos solos… ya estoy harto de sus idioteces…

De acuerdo… Hasta pronto Takano-san – le lanzó un guiño y un beso volado que lograron hacer patalear al buen Ritsu, mientras el mayor reía divertido.

Sabes… es una buena editora… casi de tu misma cosecha… Ella también se preocupa mucho por la salud emocional de sus autores…

No me hables… Llego cansado, necesitado de un abrazo y te encuentro con _otra_ – el otro elevó el volumen de su risa – Maldito estúpido, ya verás en casa…

¡_Rino-chichi_! – los dos jovencitos corrían hacia ellos. Y a Ritsu la cólera se le fue de golpe, al recibir a la preciosa castaña de ojos marrones con un tierno abrazo.

oo-oo

Rino-chichi, ¿cómo está Londres ahora? – la castaña caminaba de espaldas, con las manos a los costados, viéndolos caminar con su hermano colocado estratégicamente al medio, para diversión de Takano-san, por Ritsu.

Con un poquito de calor… claro, comparado con el resto del año en que pareciera que el frio va a congelarte…

Ya veo… ¿y pudiste comprarme mi libro de arte?

Por supuesto… pero te lo daré luego de ver tus calificaciones…

Ah, Tama-chichi sabe que me he portado aplicadamente, ¿verdad?

Así es, mi amor – el _mi amor_ lo dijo mirándolo directamente a él, por lo que Ritsu volteó la cara con fastidio – Ah, me temo que Rino-_haha_ sigue molesto conmigo…

¿De veras lo crees? – sonó muy irónico. La castaña le dirigió una mirada sutil a su hermano, por lo que se adelantaron, llevándose consigo las maletas de Ritsu.

Te extrañé mucho – el témpano de hielo se derritió por completo al oír su voz. Ritsu se pegó a él con timidez y dejó que su mano rozara la del otro, sin tocarse por completo, para no llamar la atención.

Yo también… He decidido renunciar – Takano-san se detuvo de golpe.

¿Por qué? – él lo jaló de la mano, obligándolo a caminar mientras se abotonaba el abrigo marrón hasta el cuello.

Porque ya tengo cincuenta años… He sobrevivido a dos enfermedades terminales… Por obra de la ciencia, soy padre biológico de una preciosidad de dieciséis años y _madre_ del hijo biológico del hombre que elegí para mí, quien es otra maravillosa obra de la ciencia… Soy el editor de Libros de Literatura más importante de todo Japón, y el segundo más solicitado de mangas Shōjo… obviamente después de ti – lo miró a los ojos – Como vez, tengo todo para ser feliz…

Pero tú – colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

Saga-senpai… eres un mentiroso – Takano frunció el entrecejo – Prometiste contarme cuando me sanara… y ya han pasado veinte años y no me has contado nada…

Ya veo – le sonrió – Dime… ¿importa en verdad que lo sepas…?

No – volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Se detuvieron. Estaban en un precioso parque cercano al nuevo departamento, en cuyo centro se elevaba el agua de una hermosa pileta – Lo que importa es que cumpliste tu promesa…

¿No dices que soy un mentiroso…?

Hablo de la que le hiciste a mi padre… Y a mí… No me soltaste y por ende no me dejaste ir – el viento despeinó sus cabellos castaños, moteados con algunas canas rebeldes que se asomaban como espigas.

Igual que los de Takano, los hermosos ojos verdes estaban adornados por unas bellas arrugas. La madurez le había conferido a Ritsu ese airecito que impedía que Takano lo viera siempre como una doncella, haciéndole ganar muchos duelos cuando estaban completamente solos. Los cincuenta años, cinco menos que los del otro, le habían favorecido.

Por eso, quiero dedicarme sólo a ti… No es que vaya a dejar todo en tus manos. Tengo buenos ahorros, y he pensado escribir un libro… _San Takano_ – los ojos marrones se humedecieron – Porque sólo un santo o un ángel podría arrancar a un moribundo de la muerte…

Yo diría… que fue el amor…

En tu caso… es lo mismo… mi amado Hatsukoi…

oo-oo

No puedo creer que me lograran convencer… Pero ni loco me lo pondré para ir al baile, ya tengo cincuenta años, hace mucho que dejé de hacer el – al voltear, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Takano, quien lo miraba asombrado al ver su atuendo… Un vestido de princesa. No, Ritsu no había decidido cambiarse al fin de género… Era por el baile de disfraces de fin de curso de Tamashi y Ritsuko.

¿Verdad que se ve lindo, papá? – la joven se le colgó del brazo.

Precioso… – la mirada que le lanzó lo convirtió en un camaleón humano. Deseaba irse corriendo, podía percibir perfectamente el funcionamiento cerebral de la creatividad sexual del otro y no estaba dispuesto a ser su víctima.

Uy, ya estoy retrasada… Tamashi, ayúdale a cambiarse, por favor…

No puedo, yo también tengo examen…

Vayan, yo lo ayudaré… – la voz seductora del mayor incrementó los nervios de Ritsu.

Gracias, hasta la noche – cuando la puerta se cerró, la sonrisa maliciosa de Takano se amplió. Ritsu empezó a temblar.

Yo… yo puedo solo…

No es ninguna molestia, al contrario… Será tooodo un placer – aún ni lo había tocado y ya Ritsu empezaba a hiperventilar. Cuando estaba a menos de dos centímetros de él, sonó el teléfono – Maldición – ya Ritsu estaba nuevamente en Londres… exagerando, claro - ¿Aló? Número equivocado – casi pulverizó el auricular cuando lo estrelló contra su soporte.

Eso te pasa por pervertido – vestido con un pantalón casual y una chompa delgada, le sonreía, apoyado en el umbral – Creí haberte dicho desde hace diecisiete años que durante el día están prohibidos esos juegos…

Eres cruel…

Jajaja. Tonto… ¿Cuál será tu disfraz?

El de editor de manga – rieron – Y… ¿tú serás una heroína?

No me salen coletas – agitó su cabellera – Hum… creo que me pondré un disfraz parecido al tuyo… Usando un antifaz, eso sí… O una máscara. Ah, se me ocurre, ¿y si vamos disfrazados de Usami-san y Misaki-kun?

Interesante… Así podría besarte amparado en el personaje…

Olvídalo, compraré dos antifaces negros – caminó hacia la cocina, completamente sonrojado.

oo-oo

Takano Ritsuko, ahora convertida en la heroína de uno de los mangas editados por Hatori, lucía verdaderamente hermosa, tan hermosa como su padre biológico, Onodera Ritsu, a sus quince años, en los que su cuerpo un poco afeminado era blanco de burlas indeseables. Pero la jovencita era verdaderamente una preciosidad, una preciosidad que, con intención o involuntariamente, había captado por completo la atención de un par de ojos verdes.

Onodera Tamashi, ahora el héroe del manga de tío Kisa, junto con Ritsuko legítimo heredero de la Editorial Onodera, por apellido, ya que era hijo biológico de Takano-san, no despegaba sus hermosos ojos tan parecidos a los de Ritsu de su hermana… que, como debe imaginarse, no lo era de sangre... Era una de las bendiciones, habían dicho ambos, hacía diecisiete años, de los bancos de células madres, inseminaciones artificiales y otros cuentos. De modo que, contando con que ni siquiera compartían el mismo apellido… ¿no era lícito amarla en silencio? (¿Amarla?, sorry, el término correcto es AMARSE en silencio…).

Ya Takano lo había notado. Quizás porque ellos sí compartían la misma sangre, y porque era su vivo retrato, a excepción de los ojos, había reconocido hacía mucho las mismas reacciones que le generaba Ritsu en su hijo. Las sonrisas discretas, las miradas cómplices… el instinto de protección tan brutal algunas veces, como cuando el hijo adoptivo de Yokozawa se le acercaba más de la cuenta (un precioso niño de ocho años que conservaba aún las cicatrices de un coscorrón mal, o demasiado bien aplicado, en su pequeña coronilla).

Y por su parte, Ritsuko contaba con un cómplice… Rino-chichi, su padre verdadero, hacía mucho que le había rogado compartir sus ataques de ansiedad con él. Si bien es cierto, como siempre, Ritsu casi había muerto infartado al saber que un Onodera auténtico estaba enamorado de un Takano auténtico, y viceversa, se alegró mucho al saber que, al menos, si se daba, esta relación sería tildada de normal, y al fin podrían celebrar una verdadera boda (y no la ceremonia cursi y altamente sex… que Takano le propuso antes de que los niños llegaran… Aún lo recordaba como si fuera su peor pesadilla…)

¡Ah, Takano-sama y Onodera-sama, BIENVENIDOS! – sí, hasta los profesores, probablemente de su misma condición… los querían. Cuando los diez que estaban en la graduación los dejaron en paz (medio despeinados y mareados, pero libres al fin), una nueva estampida amenazó su seguridad física y mental… Los compañeros de sus hijos.

Ah, Takano-sama, ¿cuándo saldrá el próximo manga?

Dentro de diez días, creo…

¿Y el próximo libro de Motou-sensei, Onodera-sama?

Hum, está en stand by – los treinta chicos empezaron a llorar – porque ha empezado a escribir un nuevo manga – parecieron resplandecer – En cuanto esté listo, les prometo que además del volumen de Takano-san tendrán ustedes el de Motou-sensei – casi lo sepultaron con sus abrazos.

Bueno, bueno, basta – la temperamental Ritsuko se prendió del brazo de sus padres posesivamente – Es hora del baile, ¿verdad, Tamashi? – se miraron y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Takano y Ritsu sonrieron divertidos.

Sí… Cre… creo que iré por una bebida – salió huyendo, dejando a Ritsuko con una expresión decepcionada en el rostro. Takano la obligó a mirarlo. Los otros jovencitos se fueron dispersando por todo el salón, en parejas.

Está demasiado influenciado por el apellido Onodera – Ritsu empezó a quejarse, pero no le hicieron caso – pero te puedo jurar que desea tanto como tú bailar esa pieza contigo…

¿Qué? – se puso roja como un tomate y volteó hacia Ritsu – ¡Rino-chichi!

No necesito que me digan las cosas para enterarme… Recuerda que fui el primero en pedirle a tu padre que me hiciera el favor de salir conmigo, porque ya sabía, aún antes de su declaración, que nos amábamos mutuamente – Ritsu les dio la espalda y se alejó en silencio, rumbo al balcón – Las cuestiones de los apellidos son salvables… Lo único que debe preocuparte es luchar por lo que realmente quieres… Y si Onodera Tamashi lo es… tienes mi bendición, Takano Ritsuko…

Tama-chichi – estaba llorando. Él limpió sus lágrimas con ternura.

Las lágrimas no combinan con los Onodera, les quitan el encanto, aunque hayan ocasiones en las que los convierten en seres irresistibles… Mi _niña de la ley_…. Has que mi _alma_ deje ser tan tímida, por favor – ella entendió el juego de palabras de sus nombres y, luego de sonreírle ampliamente y regalarle un beso, salió corriendo hacia el lugar en el que Tamashi devoraba, por sus nervios, casi una bandeja completa de sándwiches.

Luego de observar cómo ella lo jalaba hacia fuera del salón, decidió buscar a Ritsu. Lo encontró de pie, con la vista fija en el horizonte de edificios luminosos, con la torre de Tokio resaltando en todo su esplendor. El viento mecía sus cabellos, que bailaban con delicadeza sobre sus mejillas y nariz perfecta.

Sin hacer ruido, cerró la puerta de acceso para darse privacidad, aunque todo el colegio sabía y aprobaba que eran una pareja especial… demasiado especial por la infinita ternura que compartían con todos y entre ellos mismos.

Sin temor a ser rechazado, se paró a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura con un solo brazo, atrayéndolo delicadamente hacia él. Ritsu apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió satisfecho. Ya no existía la vergüenza.

Lo lograste… Otro Onodera cayó rendido ante un Takano – abajo, en el jardín, una nueva parejita vivía la magia de su primer beso…

Un nuevo Hatsukoi, como dirían los japoneses…

_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_… dirían ambos, porque amores como esos, habían pocos.

Creo en realidad que… como siempre… fue un Takano el conquistado… Nadie puede evitar rendirse ante un rostro como el de ustedes…

Esto es muy subjetivo….

Así es… La objetividad no se aplica a lo nuestro… Amor – se miraron – Tú… ¿alguna vez deseaste no ser un hombre…? – Ritsu se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, enfocándola en los dos jovencitos que, ahora de la mano, entraban nuevamente a la fiesta.

Sí… Si uno de los dos hubiera sido mujer… el mundo no habría pesado tanto en estos cuarenta años – Takano bajó la mirada, dándole la razón – Sin embargo – volvió a alzarla y se topó con la mirada verde cargada de dulzura y agradecimiento – ser hombre y amarte… me ha permitido conocer el verdadero significado de la palabra amor… Por eso no me arrepiento.

Un vals de verano se dejó escuchar a través de la puerta de cristal, tras la cual, a lo lejos, todos habían observado cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al ritmo de la cortina mecida por el viento… dos hombres, uno morocho y otro castaño, abrazados, dieron gracias al cielo, por haber recuperado el primer amor que creían muerto.

El que viviría por siempre.

* * *

><p>Terminado en tiempo récord... Gracias a Junjou y a Sekaiichi, he aprendido a ser tolerante con este tipo de relaciones... Y bueno, sí, el yaoi es definitivamente un tipo muy interesante de manga y anime. Pero el trasfondo, el amor tierno, es lo que verdaderamente hace maravillosas este tipo de historias.<p>

Junjou kisses... o como se diga ;)


	8. Revisión

**Hola a todos:**

**Ya he ido enviando mensajes privados, a las personas que dejaron algún comentario, consideración de alguna de mis historias como interesante, o me eligieron como autora favorita. A todos ellos gracias, y a los que vengan también…**

**Perdonen que cuelgue esto como capítulo final de todos mis fics, pero es la única manera en que se me ocurre pueden ustedes llegar a este comentario (los que recién me leen, principalmente).**

**Como saben, la Ley SOPA amenaza con atacar cualquier página relacionada con la infracción de los derechos de autor; como ésta es una de ellas, aunque aclaremos siempre que no somos dueños de la historia original y mucho menos nos lucramos a costa de ella, y la labor de los autores es, por tanto, ilegal, según sus muy inteligentes conceptos… quizás la cierren. Y con ello todos los fics subidos.**

**Por ello, es probable que, o me decida por borrar todos mis fics porque no deseo que caigan en sus manos, o abandone definitivamente la cuenta. Me duele, porque esta es la primera vez que compartía con otras personas mis historias, y recibía comentarios positivos por mi "trabajo". Pero así es la vida.**

**Como aún tengo varios proyectos en mente, e incluso acababa de empezar uno, quería proponerles algo, siempre y cuando les interese, obviamente: si gustan seguir mi trabajo "ilegal", agradeceré me envíen una respuesta por esta misma vía, para intercambiar correos.**

**Hasta pronto. Si todo se soluciona, prometo un fic nuevo aparte de este que estoy redactando, para lo cual haré una mini encuesta entre ustedes XD**

**Zryvanierkic / Meli Zryvan**


End file.
